In the current network transmission technology, in order to guarantee the quality of service (QoS) of a multi-service network, a method for dynamically establishing a service path is establishing the path automatically and managing network resources dynamically through the coordination between a resource manager (RM) (that is, a resource admission control system (RACS) or a resource admission control function (RACF)) and a path computation element (PCE) or a control plane. The RM issues a path establishment request carrying service information to trigger the control plane to establish a new service path using a different identifier (ID) number for a user according to the service information. However, the method involves complicated algorithms, and the RM interacts directly with the PCE/control plane, making the network resources uncontrollable from the perspective of operation and maintenance.
The current technical solution described above establishes a label switched path (LSP) only based on the admission control over a session, which establishes a new LSP through the result of PCE computation for every session request, that is, different IDs are used to establish new LSPs. For an individual subscriber line, it is unrealistic to use a different ID number every time a new LSP is established. Moreover, when data of a user is sent through the LSP with a new ID number, besides newly requested services that need to go through the LSP with the new ID number, services that used to go through the LSP with an original ID number also need to be switched to the LSP with the new ID number. For example, assume that a user can only communicate with a server through an LSP having a bandwidth of 2 M and an ID number of 10, when data sent by the user need to be transmitted through an LSP having a bandwidth of more than 2 M, a new LSP having a bandwidth of 4 M and an ID number of 11 must be established; since packets originally are sent by the user through the LSP with the ID number of 10 by default, and may not automatically identify and go through the LSP having the bandwidth of 4 M and the ID number of 11, the system has to switch the original services to the LSP with the ID number of 11; however, the switching may lead to a lack of LSP resources in channels, resulting in problems of service loss, delay, and disorder during the switching process, and the QoS of the transmission is affected.